


Don't Break It

by twowritehands



Series: Jcox Forever [3]
Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Emotions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowritehands/pseuds/twowritehands
Summary: JD hopes to get a perfect 10 and win the right to call Perry his.





	Don't Break It

JD stepped out of a patient's room, and accidentally met the janitor's eye. The man's mouth tilted in a demonic grin, and he winked. JD put his back to him quickly and carried on like nothing happened. 

_ OK, so this morning, I paid the janitor 100 bucks to keep quiet about who I'm sleeping with. And who I'm sleeping with just opened up to me in a way I didn't ever think was possible-- _

"I'm counting on you," Perry had said, eyes as deep and warm as a summer sky, before they kissed, in the car. Right outside the hospital.

\-- _ and by paying the janitor to spy on me, my best friend in the whole world has launched a full investigation into the mystery of my sex life.  _

_ You see, I idiotically told Turk and Carla I'm dating someone named Jerry. But it's Perry. And they can't know that, or about how it isn't Dating so much as having incredible sex a bunch of times. I want to call it dating, but Perry has a certain proviso I need to meet first. And he is counting on me to do it.  _

As JD passed the elevator, it opened, and Turk and Carla stepped out. They looked mad. 

"Why don't you want us to meet Jerry?" Turk asked. "Are you ashamed of us?"

"Are you ashamed of him?" Carla asked next.

"Is it because he's a guy and you think I'm going to be weird because, dude, I swear I won't be!"

"Guys, it's none of that stuff."

Carla bunched her lips and narrowed her eyes. 

She crossed her arms. "Okay, here's what's bothering me. Jerry came all the way to our place just to drive you here, and he can't pop in to say hi? What's the deal?"

_ I wanted to whip out a megaphone and tell the truth.  _

"Attention patients and staff members, I have an important announcement. Dr Cox is teaching me how to be awesome in the sack. That's right, he lets me give it to him repeatedly, ladies and gentlemen. And once I get a perfect 10, he'll be my boyfriend"---

Record scratch. 

JD shrugged. "He had to get to work."

Turk pulled a face. "Dude, he's a teacher. It's summer break."

Thinking fast, JD said, "He was on his way to the airport. For a teacher conference in Buffalo."

Dr. Cox stormed around the corner, splitting the nosey couple in half like a bowling ball.

_ Saved by the mentor. _

"Angela, I know you finally went all the way with your boyfriend and can't wait to gush about it to all your gal pals, but that's no excuse for ordering the wrong lab tests for Mrs. Gains."

"What?" JD snatched the clipboard out of Dr. Cox's hand. The micro reactions from onlookers were the same as if JD had taken a gun from a cop trying to arrest him. 

Dr. Cox's eyes went bigger and crazier, his chest heaved and he bared his teeth but restrained himself. 

Carla jumped to the defense. "Dr. Cox, go easy on him. It's his first real, adult relationship. Even you know what that's like."

Dr. Cox visibly softened, but then JD thumped the chart.

"I see the mistake now. Dr. Cox can you talk me through it? I just want to make sure I get it right next time."

Dr. Cox snarled. "Walk and talk, junior."

As soon as they were out of earshot, JD brandished the chart. "There is no mistake here."

"I know." Dr. Cox grinned, proud of himself. "I just wanted to get you alone."

Another surge of arousal sent JD's pulse skyrocketing. He breathed evenly. Glanced around. In the busy rush of bodies around them, they had a modicum of privacy. "For what?"

"To ask about lunch. Made a decision yet?"

_ Perry had asked me if he was allowed to masterbate today. It still blew my mind that I had  _ this _ much control over him.  _

JD narrowed his eyes. Waited a beat just to watch Dr.Cox hold his breath. He answered with just two words. "Still thinking."

Dr. Cox barked a laugh and shook his head. "You're killing me, Mary."

"Oh, by the way, I had to pay off a janitor who saw us arrive together. If you wanna split the cost, you owe me 50."

To this Dr. Cox blinked like an owl. "Are you telling me you're letting some mop jockey blackmail you?" Real disappointment laced his face and voice, "C'mon, Elizabeth. Where are your balls?"

_ Crap.  _

_ When a patient unexpectedly codes, you have to think fast. It's the same for fragile power dynamics. _

JD shoved Dr. Cox into a dark, vacant room and closed the door behind them. He grabbed the man from behind and pressed him against the wall. All the fight left Perry's body when JD's breath tickled his ear. He reached under his shirt and gently made circles over his nipples with his palms. Suddenly, Perry was panting and shaking like a leaf. 

"I have the balls to do absolutely anything necessary to reach that finish line," JD murmured in his ear. "To claim you in the light of day. To have you claim me back." He pressed his hips against Perry, letting him feel the angry arousal there. He pinched the erect nipples under his hands. It made the man moan and wriggle his ass. JD had to move away an inch.

He licked Perry's ear and let his warm breath rush over the wet skin, "Was I wrong to think our secret getting out today would ruin everything? Isn't it worth a hundred bucks to keep things like this happening?"

Perry tried speaking twice before managing a choked laugh, " _ so worth it _ , oh my gaw-hawd."

JD growled, bit Perry lightly on the back of the neck and then let him go. For several seconds, they stood apart in the room with racing hearts and throbbing cocks. But after a few hard breaths, JD was back in control.

"I've decided about lunch."

In the darkness, he couldn't even see Perry's shape. All he heard was a hopeful, still breathless, "And?"

"No."

Perry huffed like he caught a fist to the gut.

"Only because it would have to be too quick and quiet and I don't want it like that."

A giggle, "JD…"

"Now get back out there before anyone comes looking for us."

*

_ By avoiding being alone with Perry again, I made it through the day. The good news was that I had decided I'd made Perry wait long enough. _

_ I was going to get a perfect 10 on my sexual performance.  _

_ And with it, the right to call Perry my boyfriend. _

In the locker room, JD whispered to Cox. "Be in bed and ready to go by 6. I'll let myself in."

Moving very slowly and deliberately, Dr. Cox closed his locker. Pivoted on the spot. "If you intend to leave me waiting as a power play, I'd think twice if I were you."

"This is so real," JD murmured. "The wait is up. So be ready."

Perry's eyes were shot full of lust. He fell over, a bodily thunk against the lockers. He let out a breathy kind of laugh and nodded. "You've built this up so much, you had better be bringing more than a 7 or you might just have dug your own grave."

JD pecked him on the lips and hurried out of the locker room. He strutted down the hall. 

_ There was no doubt in my mind I could bring better than a 7. Hell. I was getting my 10. _

_ Even if it killed me. _

Turk and Carla fell into step with JD as he headed out the front doors. "Hey, Bambi. Since the JerBear is out of town, come to the bar with us tonight like old times."

_ Uh oh. Say you have plans. _

"Sounds like a blast!"

_ Damn it. But I could have one drink and still get to Perry's by 6. It would be cutting it close but worth it to keep the secret.  _

Dr. Cox emerged from the locker room and approached. 

"Dr. Cox! We're hitting bar. Wanna come with?"

He took off his sunglasses and glared at the group. JD grinned tightly. His eyes screamed.  _ Help! _

"Bambi's guy is out of town."

"Pass."

"But you have to come!" JD cried, desperately. Dr. Cox had walked on past them toward the doors. He stopped and turned back slowly.

"I reh-heally don't."

"Please? I like being a wingman."

JD waited. He didn't know if he wanted Dr.  Cox to say yes or not. As much as he liked spending time with his friends, he kind of wanted Dr. Cox to somehow get them out of it. Because all he really wanted to do was be alone with Perry somewhere with a bed.

"OK," Dr. Cox started walking, shaking his head. "I'm going to regret it, but what the hell."

"Can I ride to the bar in the Porsche?" JD called after him. 

"No." Dr. Cox disappeared out the front doors.

As JD packed into his car with his friends, he couldn't help but grin. He was starting to think this could be fun. The two spheres of his personal life were going to overlap.

It would be like test driving being boyfriends. 

*

The whole car was laughing, and JD felt carefree as they pulled up and parked next to the Porsche outside the bar. Maybe it was because he hadn't spent all that much time with his friends outside the hospital lately. Or maybe it was simply because he had made plans to have sex with Perry later. But JD was ready to have some fun tonight.

Dr. Cox was at the bar when they flooded into the establishment. JD took a barstool next to him.

"Alright, JD. Let's see that wingman action!" Carla insisted.

Dr. Cox met JD's eye briefly and then grumbled and threw back a shot. Then another. Talking through the burn, he ordered more shots.

"What are you doing?" Elliot asked. 

"Tell 'em, newbie."

JD rolled his eyes. "He has to be drunk to be seen with me in public."

Dr. Cox looked around at the way everyone stood close together at the bar. "What are ya doin? Scatter. Spread out. Give me some elbow room."

They obeyed.

The second they were alone, JD asked without moving his lips, "How are we going to play this?"

Dr. Cox lifted a glass to his lips. "I'm having one drink and going home. You follow within an hour or don't bother."

It was like they were spies. Oh, it was fun. So much fun that JD made a mental note. Maybe they could be the kind of couple that role played….

JD ordered a beer. He grinned, "Aren't I the one supposed to be giving orders?"

"Oh, you will be." Perry smiled. When he looked over at JD, his eyes were dark yet on fire. JD felt a curl of delicious anticipation.

They clicked beer bottle necks and drank.

*

_ The plan was to get out of there as fast as possible and get back on track for the real night to begin… But before anyone finished the first beer… a weird thing happened.  _

_ We all started to have fun together. _

The group ended up around a pool table, shooting a game and somehow they were all in a real discussion about the politics of med school. JD got caught up in the way Perry formed his arguments and would gracefully concede to well made points from Turk or Elliot.

JD would be damn proud to be able to put his arm around Perry's waist and let everyone in this bar know that this strong minded, intelligent man was all his.

But he couldn't do that until he had a perfect score in the bed, and that wasn't going to happen until they got out of there, and that wasn't going to happen until JD thought of a good excuse to leave.

Perry looked like a lit candle. He seemed to be having legitimate fun as he lorded fifteen years of experience in medicine over all their heads while whipping their asses at the game of pool. 

_ This was foreplay. And it was hot. _

Record scratch. 

A beautiful woman approached Perry, who flicked his eyes over to JD and then dropped off to the side to talk to her.

JD tried to focus on the game, but right when he pulled the stick back for his shot, he saw the woman kiss Perry. Right on the mouth. Perry didn't even fight it.

JD missed the ball entirely. Turk and Elliot burst out laughing. Carla patted his shoulder. "It's ok, Bambi."

Perry walked over smiling, and forfeited the game. "I'm outta here people. Good luck."

"Way to go, Dr. Cox!" Turk praised. 

JD pitched into the group praise with a forced laugh and a thumbs up. Perry never looked directly at him. JD tried to scream with his eyes, tried to will Perry to look at him. To ask permission like he was supposed to. 

Perry did not. 

JD watched him walk out of the bar with the blonde hanging on his arm.

WHAT THE HELL?

_ Was that it? Game over? Was he sick of waiting for me to fuck him? Crap. I was afraid this would happen _ . 

JD's pager went off a few minutes later. IM FREE SKIP

Relief flooded JD. So it wasn't over. 

"What's up, Bambi?"

"Is that the hospital?" Elliot asked. 

"No. It's Jerry! Guys, I'm going to go home and call him. Bye!"

_ I ran out of there as fast as I could before anybody could suggest meeting Jerry again. _

The Porsche was gone. JD hailed a cab and directed it to Perry's apartment. His mind filled with all the different delicious things he had planned to do to him tonight. It made his pants tight and his breaths shallow.

But halfway there, JD realized he couldn't do any of it.

Perry had let that woman touch him. Kiss him. That was against JD's very clear rule that no one could touch Perry but him. As a dom, JD had to enforce the rules whether he wanted to or not. Consistent and fair. Otherwise Perry would find someone else to keep him in line. 

*

JD barged into the apartment and slammed the door. Perry met him in the middle of the room with his hands up. 

"Skip, I know what you're going to say, but we would still be at that bar if I hadn't taken the opportunity and you know it. I had to play the part."

"You did good. They all believed you went home with her."

Perry preened happily, exhaling for the first time. 

"But, you shouldn't have kissed her."

Shattered, Perry puffed. "But. Cmon, I had to sell it."

JD pushed Perry against the apartment door.

They kissed. It played out and then renewed and then JD kissed down his jaw and started another hickey. Perry sighed, offered his neck and combed fingers through JD's hair.

When Perry got hard and bucked against him, JD moved away. 

"You've got to be kidding me, Julia." his voice was flat, his eyes going stone hard.

"You broke the rule. You have to be punished."

Perry whined, but it was a good whine.

JD gulped, but moved to the couch and sat down. "Bend over my knee."

The order visibly made Perry's knees go weak, and he staggered over with a breathless laugh of excitement, a graceful fall to his knees deposited him on the sofa next to JD. He paused, bashful.

JD melted but made sure to maintain his firm glare, and indicated his lap again, adding last second, "Pants down."

With shaky hands, Perry undid his fly and crawled over his lap and settled on his elbows, ass up. 

_ It was an out of body experience for me, to have the meanest, most powerful doctor in the hospital subjecting himself to me like this, in his own house. Did I even know what I was doing? _

_ Luckily for me, spanking is pretty straight forward. _

After JD made both cheeks rose red, he righted Perry's clothes and said. "Good boy."

Perry sat up, tenderly. His face was flushed, his eyes looked almost in a trance. He seemed extremely calm, more at peace than JD had known was possible. Without a word, he laced his fingers with JD's, then laid his head back as if to nap right there on the couch.

_ He was so beautiful, I couldn't breathe. Was sex even worth breaking this mood? _

"I'm going to have a shower," JD said primly. "You don't follow me. Do whatever it is you do when you get home from work."

Perry grinned. "I usually have a shower."

"Do the next thing."

"I usually jack off."

"The next thing," JD laughed.

Perry tried to play it cool. Swiping at his nose. "Fine. Whatever. There's a game on." He turned on the TV. Pretended to pay attention to it.

JD had a shower. When he got out, Perry was still on the couch only now he was actually watching sports footage. JD vaulted over the back and landed beside Perry. "You like hockey."

"Is that a genius deduction there, Sherlock?" Perry asked. His tone outright pointed at all the hockey paraphernalia displayed throughout the apartment.

"I know you went to school in Boston," JD said. "Did you play?"

"Yep." he kept his eyes on the screen as if he cared more about the game than this conversation. But when JD extended his legs over his lap, he held them and continued. "You're lookin at the captain of the Boston Terriers, babe."

JD oooed and awed and laughed. "Of course you were a jock. So was my brother. And so was Turk. I wonder why it is that I've always been drawn to the jocks when I've never cared that much about sports?"

Perry didn't offer an answer. 

JD watched him watch the game for a minute before he commanded, "Teach me hockey stuff."

Perry snorted. 

"I'm serious. I'm going to learn."

Perry looked doubtful but when JD insisted with his eyes, he smacked his lips and settled in. "Fine. We're rooting for the Bruins… that's the team in yellow…." he began pointing out different players on the screen and explaining their job. 

JD listened and absorbed what he could. But Perry was doing something that got more and more distracting. He held JD's ankles and at first it was just a thumb turning lazy circles on his ankle bone. But then he started trailing fingers up the calf and swiping at tender skin on the back of the knee.

It tickled and JD shrieked, horrifyingly girlish. "Stop it!"

Perry smiled like a wolf and JD held eye contact. "Do that again. I dare you."

That slow psycho laugh proceeded one of the best tickle fights JD had ever been a part of. And he had been in a lot through college. They raced all over the apartment, threw pillows at each other, trapped one another in blankets and wrestled for at least an hour.

It only ended because Perry went pliant and before JD knew it, they were in a compromising position.

JD smacked his lips. "Sneaky."

Breathless, blue eyes bright from the overhead light catching them just right, Perry grinned, devious. "Do it, JD. Get the 10 and we'd do this kind of frolicking nonsense every damn night of the week if you wanted."

_ That sounded heavenly.... Too heavenly. _

JD summoned every last bit of will power in his body and moved across the room. His fingertips were shaking. His lungs felt funny.

_ I was operating on one single simple law: no sex unless I initiate it. And as wonderful as that moment was, as badly as I wanted to have sex tonight, I couldn't do it. Because Perry was in control. _

"JD?" Perry was undressing. JD backed even further away, waving his hands and shaking his head. 

Perry's playful, lust blown expression flipped into confusion and concern. "C'mon, d'ya want a 10 or not?"

"Perry. Fuck. I'm this close to losing all Control over here and neither of us want that.  So just. OK?" JD literally grabbed his lips to stop talking before he said even more unflattering stuff for a dom to say. He turned away and took deep breaths.

"I'm sorry, Skipper."

"It's OK. I let things get out of hand. I'm still learning."

"You're doing great, though, I'll tell ya. To stop at a time like this. That's true power."

Feeling instantly better, JD found his footing. He hooked an eyebrow and used his sultriest voice. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Perry."

The whole body blush that bloomed over Perry's torso was the most beautiful thing JD had ever witnessed. He crossed back to Perry and gave him one chaste kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

*

_ I had him right where I wanted him, and I had epic plans. Unfortunately, there were some drawbacks to keeping Perry hanging last night. _

Interns, nurses, and even patients dodged and hid from Dr. Cox's angry rampage down the halls. He charged into the semi crowded break room with a loud whistle. "Ehvrabody out!" he barked. 

Even Nurse Roberts walked away from her stories. Dr. Cox collapsed at the table with angry mutterings, bowed forward over it, a hand running through his curls. Behind him, JD sat up from the couch. 

"Just to be clear, you want  _ me _ to stay, right?" it was worded as a question but delivered with just the right amount of sarcasm to make it a dare for anyone to order him to leave. 

Dr. Cox's spine went ramrod straight and he twisted to see the sofa. At once, the mask slipped, and Perry flashed a grin, voice unexpectedly soft,

"I didn't see ya there, Skip."

A long furl of pleasure filled JD's chest as he noted that Perry seemed to be genuinely glad to see him. Admittedly, JD had made a point of not being alone with him since the tickle fight at his place. But he wasn't prepared for the vulnerability in this expression.

_ Oh, he is All Yours, Dorian. _

But before JD could so much as order Perry into the nearest broom closet, someone in heels strode into the room. At once, Perry vanished behind the homicidal leer of Dr. Cox.

"Ah, Per, I get the feeling you're trying to hide from me. That's crazy, right? Because what kind of hiding place is a break room for a doctor?"

JD stiffened at the sound of his least favorite board member. "Jordan. Hello!"

Her bored gaze flicked over him. "Hey, DJ. Beat it. I need a private word."

"Newbie, don't you go anywhere!" Dr. Cox ordered.

_ I had zero intentions of leaving him alone with this maneater. It was clear that Jordan had stopped by for one of her infamous midday quickies with the ex. But the truly incredible part was that he had resisted her. He was following my rules and hadn't let anyone touch him, even his former domme. _

_ That's when I knew the ache in my heart was love. I loved this man for needing the way he needed, and for wanting me to fill that need. _

"Actually, Jordan, Dr. Cox and I are in the middle of a very important consultation."

"Oh, really? Because it looks like you're in the middle of a  _ Days _ rerun."

Dr. Cox snapped. "Jordan, I'm not gonna have sex with ya, so just. Go."

Astonished, she planted her feet shoulder width apart and crossed her arms. "Since when?"

"I'm seeing somebody." he hooked a finger in the collar of his shirt and showed the mark. JD got hot right then and there.

_ There is nothing sexier than seeing someone proudly brandish a claim. _

She flapped her lips. "So what? I'm seeing someone too. What they don't know won't hurt em."

_ I didn't even think. I just acted.  _

JD put himself between Perry and Jordan. "Well, joke's on you isn't it? Because I'm right here so--back off, Lady."

Wrong thing to call her.

Jordan might as well have breathed literal fire. "Did you just tell me to back off?"

JD held firm despite old instinct telling him to run or play dead. She was powerless for as long as Perry wanted him instead.

She laughed. "Wait. Wait. He's seeing  _ you _ ? As in, the two of you are fucking?"

Perry stood up, hands in his coat pockets. "That's right, Jordan. He's a younger hotter dom and I don't need you anymore. So maybe go find some other piece of shit to suck the life out of."

JD looped an arm around Perry's lower back to let him know he wasn't a piece of shit, and also for added comfort in the face of the scariest person he had ever seen. She pivoted and stormed away, but stopped at the door of the breakroom.

"Wait. I just remembered something. Perry, this is a good one. Your new dom here? Was totally my bitch the day we met. He let me do unspeakable things to him, right here in this hospital, and it was good. So when the two of you start fighting over who gets to be the bottom, why don't ya give me a call?"

She left.

Perry was frozen, then said, "You…. Slept with her?"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know who she was or--or even who  _ I _ was. I swear!"

A noise over by the vending machine made JD jump nearly out of his skin. A bag of chex mix scattered across the tile, and Elliot stomped over the spill as she tried to catch the bag cartwheeling from her hiding place.

"FRICK!"

Like a shot, Perry was out of the building.

_ I knew I should follow him…. But I was scared. _

JD turned slowly to glower at Elliot. 

She clutched the bag to her chest, doe eyes big and wet. "JD. I'm so sorry. When he came in I just panicked and then I was trapped. I didn't mean to eavesdrop and I just can't believe any of that actually just happened!"

"Me either."

"Bambi?" Carla stuck her head in the door. Who knew how long she'd been listening out there. She looked as moved as Elliot but also pissed. " _ That's _ Jerry?"

He nodded. 

"What are you still doing here? Go after him!"

JD broke into a run. 

*

_ I thanked my lucky stars that Perry wouldn't have had time to change the locks since his bolt from work a half hour ago. _

Inside the lavish apartment, JD found Perry crouched below the liquor cabinet with his hands in his hair, rocking. Of course, he shot to his feet and became the hard as nails Dr. Cox the moment he saw JD. 

"Get the hell out."

"Can't we talk about this?"

"Sure thing. When I see ya in hell. Now leave the key."

"Perry--"

"NAH No. Don't call me that."

_ The relationship was coding, and I was the only dom on the scene. I had to take control or lose everything. _

"I know you're mad. And you have a right to be, but I don't want to lose what we have. It's too damn important."

"This ain't mad, honey bee. I'm…" his voice died, he struggled and finally uttered, "hurt."

JD felt a gash open on his heart as if that word had been a whip. Before he could find words, Perry continued.

"Hurt that you lied. I asked you point blank if you slept with her--I know her type and I knew you were weak. It was possible. So I asked. And you looked right in my eyes and lied to me." He shook his head, weary. "And the pitiful part is I finally started to really open up to ya. I put a lot of trust in you, Newbie, and then just like that, the rug was jerked right out from under me."

"I'm sorry I lied, but I was scared, you know? I couldn't give you another reason to shit on me every single day. I never would have done it if I had known who she was. You have to believe me."

"Oh, I believe you. And I don't even blame you. I just. She's got a point. We've been kidding ourselves thinkin' you've got it in ya to be what I need. To sustain it. That's something that can't be taught."

"You're right," JD croaked. "But listen here. Since the day I met you, you've only taught me one thing. Just one. And that's how to follow my instincts.... So. That's what I'm gonna do."

He cradled Perry's head and lower back and kissed him with slow, deliberate purpose. It took longer than JD liked but Perry eventually did melt into it. But then he broke away. 

"JD. Barbie has probably blabbed to the whole damn hospital what she saw--"

"I don't care what anyone in that place thinks. It doesn't matter. You n me, Perry. Just you n me. That's all."

A shuddery breath proceeded a weak sounding, "okay" and then in seconds they were naked.

JD's control never wavered. He knew exactly what to do and how to do it. He started simple: licking. He began at the lips, down the jaw and throat and chest. He paid particular attention to the nipples. 

Perry was responsive. JD had learned early on that Perry had super sensitive nipples. He licked and nibbled on each one until Perry was hard and squirming. Then he moved lower, dipping his tongue into the naval and then, bypassing the hard dick laying on Perry's abdomen, he went to the inner thighs, skimmed the balls, the taint.

Wherever his tongue went, he always took a second to blow warm air over the wet skin.

Perry giggled when JD lightly traced his fingers down Perry's abdomen, so close to his dick but not quite touching it. "That's good."

"I've been reading some literature on the subject."

Perry rolled his eyes but he was smiling. "Of course you did."

"Turn over," JD ordered. Perry rolled right over onto his tummy. JD lightly skimmed his fingertips down Perry's spine to the small of his back. He skimmed the delicate body hairs on Perry's tailbone. 

"Tell me the things you want," he whispered.

Perry obeyed, spewing filth JD had only ever dreamed of hearing from a real life lover.

When they finally joined together, it was face to face. That was what JD wanted. And no matter how many times Perry tried to hide his eyes, JD wouldn't let him. It was important suddenly. JD needed him to see every second of this, so Perry would know without a shadow of a doubt that he was all in on this. 

He was born to take care of someone--that was why he became a doctor, why no relationship in his life before this had ever worked, and why this one felt so right.

Because Perry was born to meet that need.

_ It's a crazy feeling when you find your missing piece and never even knew it was missing. _

JD started moving and Perry let out one of those borderline maniacal laughs and begged with more filth. His entire body felt poised to pounce, 100% raw instinct held in check. A wild animal on a leash.  _ JD's leash _ .

"Fuck," JD whispered hoarsely. He closed his hand around Perry's throat. So many ideas were swirling through his head, making his heart pound even faster. "I'm getting a collar for you to wear. Would you like that?"

Perry was unable to speak. Mouth agape, primal sounds spewing, he shook a little and nodded. Then he clutched JD, tried to speak, nodding vigorously. His eyes had that trance look again, expression wide open and tender. JD felt powerful to have provoked it, and the power reflected in his voice, 

"Yeah? You want one? Right here, like this? Hm?" JD wrapped both hands around Perry's throat, not tight enough to impede air flow, just enough that he felt JD's power. 

He didn't stop thrusting either, so Perry was rocking beneath him, knees wide, and drooling. "Oh, yeheheessssss!!" he wailed, "chain me, keep me--mmrrgh--" their mouths sealed, tongues licking deep. 

JD's cock throbbed at the plea  _ keep me _ . Something deep and dark inside him stirred, a vow.  _ I'll keep you. _

Then things got really interesting. JD used everything trick in his book and then came up with one thing on the fly out of pure divine inspiration. It made Perry give a hoarse cry of victory as he broke.

JD's hips went erratic and the final snap buried him deeper than ever. He nearly collapsed on Perry, but shakily moved off to the side. They were both panting, a little sweaty. JD did an almost thoughtless check of his vitals as he cleaned him up and plied him with water. The room was chilly, so he pulled the sheet up and began tucking Perry in.

"Comfy?" he asked.

Sleepy blue eyes tracked his every move and studied his face intently. JD began to feel self conscious but tried to deflect it with his shield of dominance. If he wanted to wander around his mentor's apartment naked then he was going to.

Was he forgetting something?

It couldn't be his aftercare. Sure, he didn't have a lot of practice wrecking someone, but he did have this whole degree in caring for people so he felt confident he wasn't forgetting anything huge. He decided it was first time jitters and pretended this was all old hat for him. He turned strong men into ragdolls all the time, it was a regular Friday night. 

Perry chuckled and took his hand.

"And that's how ya get a perfect 10."

JD guffawed, loud, into his pillow. "Damn, I totally forgot about that!"

"Exactly. The minute you forgot about your grade and just focused on me, you passed."

"Wow. You totally Mr Miyagi'd me!"

Perry chuckled.

"Wait. Wait. So we're Boyfriends now?" he twanged the b word and wagged his eyebrows. Perry sighed, then nodded.

JD did a happy dance in the sheets with a silly song featuring air guitar. Perry wrestled his arms down and spooned him. 

"God help me, Honey Bee. Just get over here and go to sleep before I change my mind?"

JD relaxed into the hold with a hum. "Mkay. Nightie night, then."

*

_ Perry and I knew we had a lot of explaining to do at work the next day, so we were meant to get there early. But I kind of got carried away, so we ended up late.  _

Dr. Kelso met JD and Dr. Cox at the nurses station as they flew through the automatic doors.

Instantly, Dr. Cox adopted a laid back attitude that he actually pulled off, thanks to the dark shades.

JD, on the other hand, shrieked, "Dr. Kelso, I'm so sorry. It won't happen again."

"Gentleman, I don't care what kind of debauchery you get up to on your own time, but on these premises you are to act professional at all times, which includes getting to work on time!"

"Yes, sir. From now on!"

Kelso stormed off. JD glanced at Dr. Cox, who scowled. "Pathetic." he stormed off.

_ I let him go. This hospital was his playground where he could pull as many pigtails as he wanted before he had to come home and be a good boy for daddy. Hehuhuh. That's me.  _

_ Not that he, you know, ever called me that. But maybe I should pitch the idea…. _

"So you're his new Dom." Elliot said, appearing beside JD with a chart. 

The two of them matched stride down the hall. Her tone had been casual but her curiosity was like neon signs flashing

TELL ME WHAT A DOM DOES

Before JD could make a remark, Carla and Turk joined the ranks at the elevator. As soon as the doors closed them into a modicum of privacy, Carla turned on JD.

"You are in so much trouble, Bambi. Lying to us so you can sneak around with Dr. Cox? That's not okay. We are supposed to be friends. Family."

JD had already weighed his guilt for lying against his feelings for Perry, and he wasn't sorry. "Carla please. It was the only way he'd let it happen."

Turk and Elliot made noises of interest, while Carla threw her hands up. "How is that OK?"

"It started casual, and wasn't supposed to mean anything. He was just teaching me stuff. It was private."

Turk snickered.

"So when did it turn into a real relationship?" Elliot asked.

"Last night."

"He called you a dom." she said like a student in a lecture hall, "What's that mean? Do you guys do chains and whips and stuff?"

"No. No whips. Just forget you know anything about that part. Seriously. If he hears anyone mention it, I might actually die."

"Roger that."

"It's a little weird, dude." Turk said, leveling with him. "But I've never seen you happier. So, Godspeed, my man."

*

By the following weekend, JD had picked out a custom made collar as wide as his hand, fitted to Perry's exact size. The buttery leather was supple and required a heart shaped lock and key. He had it delivered to Perry's apartment. No way in hell was he risking Turk or Carla opening it. 

When he presented it to Perry, who was kneeling in nothing but a hockey sweater, the immediate response was, 

"Found one that matches your diary, there, Tammy?"

The audible  _ snip _ of the lock fastening the leather tight against his skin silenced Perry instantly. His blue eyes softened and went out of focus. He settled into something very close to meditation. 

JD dangled the key on a chain in front of Perry's nose. "I hope this works."

Pupils dilated. "So help me, if this doesn't come off--"

"You'll what?" JD asked softly, lips close. He had, of course, tested it about twenty times since he opened the box, but Perry didn't need to know that. 

Perry audibly gulped and then visibly shivered as he surrendered to the trepidation. 

JD dropped the chain around his head, tucked it under his shirt. The key lay against his sternum, cool against his flushed skin. "You won't have to wear it to work, but I'm keeping this key with me at all times."

Perry smiled.

JD gave a kiss that made him crawl into his lap, and it was like drowning in him. JD moaned and swam around in the deep for an indulgent few minutes. Perry didn't make any further advances. Obediently waiting for JD's command.

He pulled their lips apart with a wet smack. "Hockey first. Then sex."

Perry actually leapt to the side with a fist pump. "Hell yeah!"

They settled in to watch the game. They removed the back cushions of the couch and spooned. JD was the little spoon, happy to lay back against the warm hockey jersey covered muscle wrapped behind him. Perry idly ate from a bowl of popcorn on the table over his head, fishing the kernels out blind. If JD turned and opened his mouth, he got a buttery fluff placed on his tongue. Maybe a kiss to the ear.

With his head on a throw cushion, his leg draped over JD, Perry ate his popcorn, rooted for his players and flung insults at the tv. JD vaguely followed what was going on. He knew which team to root for and that it was not going well. Mostly he ranked the players by hotness. 

_ You know you've really arrived in a relationship when your huge sports fan boyfriend lets you hold the remote during a major playoff. _

JD held the remote, making sure not to accidentally hit any buttons. He smiled at it like it was his trophy. And in a way it was. He could turn the TV off literally whenever he wanted to. He could make Perry pay attention to him. But he didn't. 

"Go, go, go--oh bullshit! Come on you sorry sons of bitches--"

_ And it's a really good sign when every single time they do instant replay, your sports obsessed boyfriend takes the chance to kiss you. _

As the announcers played back the tape and broke it down, JD turned his head back and Perry leaned over and they kissed. And kissed. And kissed.

The door opened. They pulled apart in alarm. Jordan walked in. "My key still works." She smiled at them with deadly innocence. 

JD reached back and held Perry's hip when he made micromovements like he was going to get up. At the touch, he settled back. JD settled into him, stretching a little and showing off his command of the remote by waving it at Jordan lazily. "Move, honey, you're in the light."

Perry smiled against JD's shoulder. Jordan scoffed and crossed her arms. "Oh, like you know anything about sports,  _ nerd _ ."

"The Bruins are about to drop Game 2 to the Blues in overtime, 3-2, tying the Stanley Cup Final, 1-1."

Perry's arm tightened around JD and he purred in his ear, "Oh  _ yeah _ , baby."

Jordan widened her stance like a bullfighter. Whatever quick remark she had on her tongue fizzled out. She huffed. "Wait. Is that… you let him  _ collar _ you?"

The sincere shock in her voice made JD forget the aloof thing and actually look at her. She was staring at the collar in disbelief. "What the hell, Perry? You never let me put you in one."

_ He didn't? Holy crap! _

A pregnant pause proceeded Perry shrugging. "He got me there, Jordan. What can I say?"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Call me when the novelty wears off and you want to play in the big leagues again."

"Sure thing, there, Jordan." Perry dead panned, eyes on the game. 

JD lifted his head to watch her leave. At the door she glowered back at him. He wriggled his fingers. "Bye bye."

The door slammed. All the tension in Perry's body vanished. JD rolled to face him.

"We gotta change the lock. Are you OK?" JD hooked a finger absently in the lead ring, tugging Perry closer.

His breath was buttery and warm as he said, "Never better."

"Why didn't you tell me a collar was new for you?"

He bumped his shoulder. "What's the big deal?"

"Nothing. Just. That means it's a first we share… That's nice."

Perry buried his nose in JD's hair. "Don't go all weepy on my now, Jenny."

"You really never let her do it? She asked and you said no?"

He nodded. His fingers traced the bit of chain peeking from JD's shirt. 

_ I'm not sure I was ready for an answer but I still needed to know. _ "Why me?"

"I'd like to know myself." he laughed, then got serious again when JD hardly cracked a smile. He bumped a shoulder. "You do something to me. I don't know."

"I get you there."

"Yeah. Better than she did. Her way was more about pain. Yours…" Perry stopped talking. 

_ I didn't push. Just the idea of Perry letting someone hurt him made me angry. I guess because I knew Jordan's penchant for emotional abuse over physical. I could have forgiven her for whipping Perry, provided he was into it. But degrading him and breaking his heart just for fun was over the line. _

"I'll have the locks changed on Monday… I like you being the only person with the keys to get to me."

JD's heart fluttered. As they kissed, Perry fisted JD's shirt, the key hidden under it. JD tugged on the lead ring again and their hips grinded together.

Behind him, the TV blared the musical cue that the game was back from commercial, but neither of them noticed.


End file.
